


Twin Emerald Fires

by Anna_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Writes/pseuds/Anna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Battle of Trost, Armin thinks back on the first time he met Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Emerald Fires

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad and/or out of character. It's midnight and I'm exhausted but these cuties kept giving me plot ideas...

TROST, 850

Armin was kneeling on the rooftop, shock seizing him, rendering him unable to move. His friends were being devoured below; there was Eren, sprawled out, battered and broken across the rooftop. The blonde's swirling thoughts were interrupted by the heavy footfalls of a titan lumbering over to stand by him. He froze, breath hitching. He was terrified, and yet he couldn't find it in himself to move.

The titan picked Armin up by his jacket collar and held him up above his opened mouth. He just had time to recover himself and start screaming as the bearded titan dropped him down his throat. The blonde clawed at the slick inside of the titan's mouth as he slid, desperately trying to cling on to life.

And then Eren was there, miraculously, grabbing onto his best friend's hand, ceasing his descent. Green fire met blue, and suddenly Armin was five years old again.

 

SHIGANSHINA, 840

The bully slammed Armin against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. The blonde's eyes fell shut for a moment, opening again to observe the black and white world he lived in. The bully's angry face filled up Armin's vision. 

"You _nerd,_ " sneered the bully. "Always going on about your stupid outside world."

"You're only going after me because you have no way to prove me wrong." Armin braced himself for the fist that was pummeling towards his face. But it never came. Suddenly, the hands holding him against the wall disappeared. Armin slid down the wall, coughing and wiping at his nose. He winced as he saw what he recognized as blood. Armin glanced upwards to see who had rescued him from that round of bullying. It was a thin, rough-and-tumble boy about his age with dark hair and an intense protective instinct flaring in his bright green eyes was beating the bully away and placing himself between the bully and Armin, swears flowing from his mouth as he told the larger boy off. Finally, the bully ran away with blood smeared under his nose, flipping the brunette boy the bird.

_Wait...green? Green?!_

His mother had always told him that once Armin met his soul mate, colors like bright blue and vibrant green and fiery red would wash out the gray and black and white. The blonde had never believed her, convinced he was destined to die in a black-and-white world. But now he could see the twin emerald fires and pale green shirt and the brown glow his black hair gave off when the sunlight struck it.

"Hey," the boy said, kneeling next to Armin and outstretching his hand. "Are you okay?"

Armin nodded, mouth hanging slightly open as he observed his soul mate. He took the rough, tan hand tentatively. The boy pulled Armin to his feet and nearly blinded him with a bright white smile.

"I'm Eren! What's your name?" The boy-Eren, apparently-said as he gently pulled Armin out of the alleyway and into the sunlit street.

"I-I'm Armin." The blonde responded.

"Hi Armin! I'm gonna take you to my house so that you can get your nose looked at. My dad is a really good doctor; he'll get you fixed up good as new." The boy pauses for a moment, "We should be friends. Your hair is really nice, by the way. I don't think I've ever seen yellow hair before." Eren smiles.

"O-okay." Armin returns the grin.

 

TROST, 850

Eren yanked Armin out of the titan's mouth and threw him onto the rooftop closest.

The blonde tumbled onto the rooftop (there'd surely be bruises later) but worry for Eren had Armin instantly turning back towards his best friend, "Eren!"

The brunette had somehow forced the titan's jaw open with his hands and foot, albeit shakily. "We can't die here, can we Armin?" Eren asks, raising his gaze to meet Armin's-emerald and sapphire.

Tears were running down Armin's cheeks, carving rivers into the dust caked on his face.

"You were the one who told me about it." Eren tentatively removed his left hand from one of the titan's teeth and outstretched it towards Armin. "That's why I want to go outside..." His eyes widened.

The blonde drew in a sharp breath and leapt towards my best friend, his soul mate, the one he loved. "EREN!"

The titan's mouth sprung shut, chopping off the brunette's arm. Those beautiful emerald eyes disappeared behind gigantic teeth. The titan tipped its head back and swallowed. Armin stretched out a hand and let out a piercing scream, releasing grief from the inside of his soul as his world reverted back to black and white.

**Author's Note:**

> The black-and-white to color when you meet your soulmate idea came from a post by apharthurkirklands on tumblr.


End file.
